Story of her life
by iPhinFlynn Jr
Summary: Book 1 of Tales of the lost series. On the morning of July 7th, 2007 a gang of criminals killed a wife and took a 3 year old girl from her father. Now 12 years later, raised by one of the criminals with no memory of her past, Isabella must face the truth with the help of her only friends; Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. This is her story. T for violence and langue
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PnF! Just my OC's and the plot.

. . . .

A buzzed cut black haired man with closed eyes kept silence as a 6 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes stared at him. The man opened his eyes as he sees the visors of soldiers run past him with loaded guns. They wore black suits and grey guns were strapped to their backs. A soldier with his helmet off and tucked under his arm walked over to them with a scar on his cheek.

"Mr. Garcia-Shapiro, will you join me in private? It's about your wife and daughter." The man says to the black haired man. He placed a hand on his sons head and fallowed the soldier over to a bench.

Once the man sat on the bench in front of the soldier, he continued.

"Your wife is dead, she was shot from the robbers in the leg and chest. Your daughter on the other hand, was taken up north somewhere. Our fear is that she's going to be sold as a slave. We have men looking for her now." The soldier replied in a soft tone.

Mr. Garcia's body shook in fear and anger. Those men who took his daughter weren't farmers, they were robbers and were on the FBI's most wanted lists for many other crimes. They killed Vivian also!

"I had her in my arms. How could they have took her?" He asks the soldier.

"When we found you, you were unconscious on the floor. Your son called us after the kidnappers left. Consider your son a hero for calling the FBI and the Mexican police." The soldier said with no emotion in his voice. He cleared his throat and nodded to the boy. "Now you can go Leo. Do not worry, we'll find your daughter."

"Okay." Leonardo said gravely as he walked towards his son.

Tyler was chatting with Pinky and was clutching him as his father sat beside him looking sadder than before.

"Your little sister, Tyler, has vanished." He told his son without looking at him. "Your mother did also." He lied.

"What are we going to do, papa?" The six year old asked holding Pinky closer to him.

"We are moving to the US. To freedom and to look for them." Leo said and brought his son close to him for comfort and also for protection.

. . . . . .

Whew! That was the first chapter of Tales of the Lost series's book 1: Story of her life.

This might become a Phinbella story, but I'm not certain yet. Please review for ideas or just for a good job.

PS: Phineas and Ferb will come into the story later. But they will! XD

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_12 years later, Danville USA._**

The morning was beautiful for Isabella. She smiled over at the picture frame of Phineas Flynn, her best friend that she has a crush on for 7 years. She sighs dreamily. She gets up and gets dressed for the first day of school that week.

She puts on the schools uniform, red sweater with a white blouse under it, and a black skirt that went to her knees. Her father chose this school for her to make friends, and to fit in. Unfairly, he did not know that this school had school uniforms. He bought her new cloths that summer, that she could only wear on weekends, which was find by her. She didn't care about the uniforms that much anyway.

Isabella lifted her bag up on her shoulder after getting on her black dress shoes on. She walked out already smiling at the thought of a new school year with Phineas. Freshmen year this was! Time flys when your spending it with your crush all summer.

"Isa! Pancakes?!" Her dad shouted from the kitchen.

Isabella smiled at the mention of her favorite breakfast, but then felt like something wasn't right. She shook it out of her head for the minute and hurried to get down stares before the bus gets here. Phineas always sit next to her on the bus across from his brother who was older by a month. He always greets her with a warm smile that makes her heart skip a beat.

When she got there, her father was putting pancakes on her plate and she licked her lips. He heard her sit down and smile a little bit. He passed her the plate and watched her ate them. His blond hair and green eyes gleamed at her, thinking of the memory of her past she had. He volunteered to raise that 3 year old, and here she is now 15 years old. He felt a little tug in his heart to tell her the truth, but he ignored it for now. She wasn't ready.

"The bus will be here in 5 minuets. Why don't you go to Phineas and Ferb's house to wait with them?" He asked and Isabella nodded, her face already showing a smile. She dashed out and her dad smiled.

When she was out of sight, he pulled out his phone and texted his leader. He snickered a curse and walked out the back door.

"She has no _idea_, what I'll do to her when she comes back. Phineas better not come with her, or my plan will be doomed. Better work on plan B too." The blond man muttered under his breath as he walked towards the wear house.

He left a note for Isabella to read. If you would've read it right there, you would be scared. It read:

_'Come to the Danville River, alone. Don't tell anyone where your at or who your with? Think of this as a little chat.' Sincerely, Ramon.' _

...

Phineas waited for Isabella to cross the street so he could tell her the big idea. He then saw her. She looked happy, but he could see a curious look in her eyes. He smiled at her as she walked beside him to the house.

"Hey Izzy! What's wrong? I never seen you this nervous before." He asks her as she looks up at him.

"I think Ramon isn't my father. My **_real_** father." Isabella tells him softly.

Phineas stared at her for a moment and looked down. He knew that Ramon was hiding something. He didn't even look like Isabella's father. He remembers Isabella telling him that she couldn't remember her past. That's strange.

"I knew it." He muttered under his breath.

. . . . . .

18 year old Tyler Garcia-Shapiro got his things ready for school, and looked at his father with sad eyes. Tyler was doing a week long, search in Danville for his little sister. He knew what she'll be like. Like his mother. He never forgot that day when they attacked his house.

"She will remember me when she sees me. I just know it." Tyler said when he was packing with the help of his father.

"I have hope and I'll have you. Goodby son, see you at dusk on Friday." Leonardo says and Tyler got in his red ford mustang and drove away. Leonardo shed a little tear, as he held a picture of his daughter.


End file.
